


Reylo Oneshot.3: Touch

by DarthGoldShurtugal



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sexy Times, Smut, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthGoldShurtugal/pseuds/DarthGoldShurtugal
Summary: What would have happened if Luke CockblockTM Skywalker hadn't interrupted Reylo's hand hold session?Smut. Smut would have happened. So that is what shall happen! (Twice ;) )





	Reylo Oneshot.3: Touch

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW! Reylo! Spoilers! Shit grammar! Sexy times!   
> I haven't beta-d this so it's probably got even worse grammar than usual and sentences that don't make sense etc. Oh well. Also, Rey is fully clothed in this instead of just wearing the undershirt. I forgot what she was wearing in the scene when I first wrote it but didn't want to change it... so Enjoy!

Ren's heart began to pound as Rey slowly but surely extended her hand to his. He didn't speak, just stared at the outstretched hand, lit with the warm hues of the fire she must have been sat next to. Rey looked at him, both afraid and fearless at the same time, her heart racing just as fast as his.

Ren made up his mind, oh how he'd desired her, for so long he'd dreamed of this moment- and now it was here, he barely knew what to do with himself. He dropped his gaze to peel off a glove, then stared back at her and hesitantly crept his hand towards hers. He hadn't read much on Force bonds- brief scraps from his time at the Jedi Academy though what he did know for sure had mainly been garnered from his own experiences with Rey. This was new territory, and he had no idea what would happen if he actually touched her, just that something WOULD.

It felt hard to breathe as his fingertips neared hers- he could feel the heat of her hand already, and he could hardly believe he was doing this, trusting in her.  
But he did. 

When their hands finally touched, they gasped. Rey stared into Kylo's dark depths, in her mind, flooded with the sight of him holding a hand out to her, standing between her and Snoke, defiant and strong. Likewise, Ren found himself drowning in her hazel eyes, seeing her take his hand and fight together, just them against the whole galaxy, perfectly in sync, whole, and beautiful as one.

As the image faded, he let out the breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. With shock, he realised he could no longer see his quarters, instead, he inhaled the cool salt air of whatever planet she must have been on- he hadn't yet discovered it. He watched the fire flicker and dance that Rey warmed herself with and looked up at the multitude of rocks interlocking together to form the domed roof of the hut. 

"You're here, aren't you?" She whispered.

"Yes..." he replied, quietly, glancing round worriedly. He had no idea how this had happened or how he'd return to his own quarters, their bond felt stronger than ever now. Rey pulled back slightly, almost afraid, the contact between their hands gone. And all of a sudden, he was back on the starship, seeing only her before him, his hand still raised to her.

She touched his palm with her fingertips, and she gasped as she ended up in HIS room this time, looking round his dark, sparse living quarters in awe. 

"How odd" Ren commented, smirking as Rey let go again and looked round at the hut. Ren leaned forwards to grab her hand in his, suddenly needing the contact, starved as he was from it his entire life.   
And here he was, back in the hut again.

"Are you...?" Rey gestured to the sloped walls loosely with her free hand, but made no move to let go.

"Yes. I'm here again" he said, making a note of how it had happened, mentally telling himself to document and file himself a report on all of it later. 

He met her gaze again, half scared with how irresistible her eyes were to him- like he just couldn't look away, caught in headlights. She had leaned forwards towards him slightly, almost subconsciously, but he noticed, heart racing again as butterflies pulsed through him.

"Rey..." he murmured, but she held a finger to her lips, and he dragged his gaze away from her eyes to watch the movement. He didn't look away as she lowered her hand, now entranced by her plump mouth, scattered thoughts and ideas racing through his mind. He tried to push them aside, just enjoying her company for what it was, a chance not to be alone, a chance to be understood, until he looked back to her eyes and saw her looking at him in the same way he had been looking at her. They could feel the tension in the air, like static electricity, warmer than the fire beside them and burning brighter than it ever could.

He swallowed nervously, captured by her darkened eyes, his skin burning where his hand touched hers. He felt the air grow heavy around them, and the both of them draw deeper, faster breaths.

In the end, it was Rey who broke the tension, leaning forwards further and on instinct, completely impulsively met her lips with his.

Both of them groaned, the storm of the static air shattering and raging through them both, consuming them just as their kiss too consumed them.  
The fire inside they'd been so afraid of before surged through their veins, setting them alight as they instinctively deepened their kiss, already craving more of each other- Rey attacked Ren's clothing, deftly unbuckling the belt and tugging open the pleated armour, straddling his hips as she bared his chest and shoulders, allowing him to shrug it off. Neither broke off the kiss, sent wild by the sweet taste of the other on their tongues. 

Ren ragged the material of the gauze wraps, tearing it in his hurry, and Rey laughed slightly in his mouth before she undid the belt for him lest he break that too. The black tunic fell open when she did, and he tore that off too, the gauze fluttering to the floor beside her along with the padded fabric. She pulled the white undershirt over her shoulders and untied the leather breastband, baring herself to his gaze as they finally parted their lips, chests heaving, furiously dragging in air and regarding each other. 

Rey could feel Ren, length already hard beneath her, and he could feel the warmth of her against him so hot it was almost unbearable. His darkened eyes roamed over her pale skin, she had lost much of the tan she'd had since departing Jakku, though her body was dotted with perfect little freckles. He wished he could kiss every one of them, and made it his mission to one day do so- he couldn't bare to slow down enough to do it now.   
He admired her lithe, lightly toned form, just as she ran her eyes over his muscular one, able to admire it this time without feeling flustered, or embarrassed or even nervous; No, she felt strangely at ease half-naked before him, confident and proud under his approving gaze. 

He dragged his hands over the smooth skin of her back, pulling her closer, as if he could take her into his very ribcage and keep her inside his racing heart. She clawed the muscles that tensed beneath her touch, not knowing what part of him she touched back- chest- leg- shoulder- just sure that it felt like home.

They needed each other, Ren needed her more than he needed air, Rey needed him more than anything she'd ever fought for in her life.  
Neither one bothered with teases or seductive-dances-back-and-forths, it was a first for them both and they were completely overcome by lust, desire, an intense and unstoppable desperation for each other. Rey dragged his leather jeans from him, racing her fingertips across his skin as she did, then allowed him to follow suit, shuddering when he gripped her bare ass and smoothed his palms over her thighs and calves. 

They met each other's gaze, panting air that scarcely reached their burning lungs, before they succumbed again and oh so slowly joined together. They both cried out at the sensation, kissing each other messily as they moved against each other, Ren's hand gripping her slender hip roughly, the other hand ragged in her hair and holding her to him, his arm pressed tight against her arching back. She twisted her legs around him, allowing him more of her, gasping and groaning with the unfamiliar feel of him inside her, consuming her very soul. 

Ren fell back into the fire as he thrust into her, hard, hissing as the flames licked his back and the embers burned into him, but the pain only fuelled the out of control blaze scorching his soul as he took her powerfully, attempting to hold back lest he hurt her. They rolled away from the fire, bodies slick with sweat as they began to reach a fever pitch of movement, both grunting and moaning with the feel of the other, Rey gasping and planting kisses into his neck, then biting there to keep from screaming. Ren growled in response, shuddering.

"Oh gods Rey, I-" Ren's voice was cut off as Rey clamped her mouth over his, both tasting the other fiercely and groaning into each other's mouths.   
Rey felt a tightness in her belly, the sensations making her see stars and she felt like she was about to explode, muscles clenching and relaxing around him, making him moan with every frenzied thrust. She could hardly breathe, and neither could he, muscles aching now but the pleasure too good to warrant stopping- had he even been able to stop at this point anyway. 

He rolled them from where they had lain next to each other- his leg had been pinning hers beneath- so that he covered her entire body with his, pinning her to the ground and putting more force into every movement, making her cry out his name every time. 

Hearing his old name, his TRUE name on her tongue sent him wild, and he growled, lowering his hand to where they joined to bring her to the edge, his eyes fluttering as she cried out again and clawed his back, he watched her chest heave as he circled her with his thumb, knowing he was so close to the edge but refusing to break without her. It was only when her moans turned to screams and he felt her whole body shudder, before she finally came, clenching around him so forcefully he gasped, almost breaking too. He forced himself to slow his pace, rocking out her orgasm, allowing her to calm slightly before he brought her back up again. He'd make her scream his name more than once tonight, finding that he had gained far more self restraint after watching her come undone before him, craving it, needing it, empowered by being the cause of her bliss. He ran his hands slowly over her trembling body, stroking her face, eyes half lidded in lust as he resisted the urge to pound into her until he came.

Rey leaned up, and kissed him, first gently then hard, grabbing a fistful of his hair and grinding her hips against him, taking him even deeper than before. 

"Fuck me, Ben... Fuck me hard..." she hissed into his ear, then bit it, lust and her orgasm making her confident and ferocious.

Ren couldn't control himself after than, snapping and thrusting into her with all he had, moaning every time she did, putting every inch of power he had into it, and more, sure he was making her bleed but unable to stop, especially when she cried out "more! Gods Ben, more!" He growled again, grabbing a thigh and lifting it so he could get deeper, then snaked his hands behind her back and pulled her up, so they still lay but she was supported only on his arms, his elbows digging into the ground.

Just when he was about to break, he moaned, and she arched her back and started rubbing herself quickly. She met his gaze and raised her hand to his mouth, a smirk on her face as he obediently licked her fingers clean. He came inside her and cried out her name, voice lower in pitch than she'd ever heard it before, dominating and animalistic. 

He gasped and nearly collapsed, shuddering whilst the shockwaves tore through him, and Rey followed suit with her second, not holding back as she screamed her bliss, walls clenching around him again and drawing out every last bit of pleasure she could.

Then the walls of the hut crumbled and exploded round the pair of them, still tangled in each other and gasping for air. They looked up to the rubble, and Rey started giggling, then outright laughing, resting her forehead on Ren's chest. 

"Are you ok...?" Ren whispered in her ear, lazily stroking her hair, which had fallen loose of the tie and framed her face beautifully.

"Yes, I just-" she broke off to laugh again, and Ren looked down at her in amusement. Both of them breathed hard, still connected. 

"The Caretakers are gonna REALLY hate me now" she gasped out, and Ren chuckled softly, humming in contentment.

"Probably" he agreed, not needing to ask what she was talking about, instinctively knowing. Something in the back of his mind remembered a long lost memory at the name, "Caretakers" but he couldn't remember what or why it seemed important. He ignored it, instead wrapping his arms tightly around her, holding her close. He never wanted to let her go again. 

They lay back against the balled up blanket, staring up at the stars, silent and content in each other's company, feeling wanted and truly alive for the first time in their lives. Neither was sure how long they lay there together, wrapped in each other's arms.

Rey began giggling again, breaking the silence to point out a lone Caretaker having stopped dead on the path at the sight of the ruined hut. Usually, she'd have been mortified and apologetic, but given their reaction to her attempting to apologise for blasting a while in the wall and the nature of how this particular incident had happened, she lay there laughing to herself instead.

"Shall we go to my place next time? Ren purred, smirking wickedly at the angry Caretaker as she cursed and raised hands in irritation, before waddling back down the hill, leaving them alone again.

"Ooohh... next time, eh?" Rey said, mock shocked, but he could see in the glint of her eye she was teasing him.

"Yes... and I'll make you scream louder this time..." he growled, nibbling her ear and planting kisses down her jaw, smirking as her breath hitched.   
"We could always go again..." he added, heart already racing, lust clouding his thoughts once more.

"That we could..." Rey replied breathily, then without further warning, shoved his shoulder back, breaking them apart but following him down so she straddled his hips with hers. 

She lowered her lips down to his and kissed him, toying with him now, pulling away slightly every time he moved to deepen the kiss. She felt him twitch beneath her, and she bit her lip before kissing him again.

She still teased, and he growled deep in his throat before wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her to him, parting his mouth and sliding his tongue into hers forcefully. He did not like being denied, and she decided that she loved to torture him sweetly, forcing him to hold back until he could take it no longer. Ren ran his hands across her body, squeezing a breast before circling the bud with his thumb, groaning when she shuddered in response.

She upped the stakes now, rocking her hips against him lightly, the feather touch driving him wild, already half hard and now hardening further under her. His length rested against her belly, throbbing, and she pressed herself against it again, smirking when he groaned into her mouth. He grabbed her hips and forced her to rock against him roughly, but she resisted him, allowing him to guide her movement but still keeping her touch too light to give him what he wanted. 

"God, Rey, you tease!" He gasped, every muscle tense and straining against her. She throbbed with every touch, then finally decided it was enough, needing more of him now too.

"Take me..." she whispered in his ear, and he moaned at the sound of it, angling her hips with his hands and not hesitating to thrust up into her.  
She gasped, and he groaned, clenching his jaw at the feel of her again.

They rocked against each other, him holding her tightly in place lest she play with him again, head thrown back as he panted breaths in pleasure. Rey leaned down, changing the angle, swearing his name when he jerked his leg and pounded harder. She lowered her mouth to his chest, dragging her tongue from the centre all the way up his throat, nibbling on his jaw. He tilted his head, baring his throat to her, closing his eyes when she kissed her way down to the hollow of his neck and started biting there, leaving marks. She realised he liked that, so she bit harder and nearly drew blood.

He quickened their pace in response, pummelling her so hard she practically bounced on him, he glanced up and bit his lip at the sight of her chest heaving and hair flying about everywhere. He was already so close to the edge, and this time he couldn't bare to wait. 

He'd make it up to her afterwards, remembering old books and holograms that had been secretly passed round the Jedi Academy, remembering how the woman screamed when whoever was with her tasted her, planted kisses below her hips.

But he didn't get the chance, suddenly interrupted by a shout behind them.

"STOP!!"  
Their heads whipped to the noise, stilling instantly despite themselves. With a face like thunder, Luke stood in the ruined remains of the doorway. 

"Shit..." Rey swore, aloud.  
The pair detangled themselves immediately, Ren, keeping a hand on her bare shoulder tossed the blanket over her before she moved away, breaking the contact between them and sending him vanishing back to the Star Destroyer. He couldn't see her- they'd been cut off- and fear flooded his heart, which still raced from his near-orgasm. 

"Rey!" He yelled, trying to reach her but finding only silence. His eyes darted around the room, and he grabbed a datapad, scratching fruitlessly for any information he could find on where she could be. He had to save her, help her. He couldn't let the man who'd betrayed him hurt her like he tried to do to him. 

"If you hurt her... if you kill her, Skywalker, there won't be a planet in this or any damned galaxy that will hide you from my wrath..." he swore aloud, then kicked at a stool and, realising he was still naked, and had a slight... problem... picked up his clothes, stormed into the wash room, finished himself off before showering hurriedly and dressing. He pulled on a glove, noticing he didn't have the other and returned to the main room of his quarters to search for it. To his dismay, he couldn't find it, it was gone, and so was she....

Meanwhile, Rey lay under the blanket, throbbing in both pain and pleasure from Ren, still breathing hard.  
Luke stared in horror as he realised what had actually occurred, he choked on whatever he'd originally been about to say at the sight of Kylo Ren, instead utterly bewildered. He shook his head, glancing around at the rubble and massaging a temple with his left hand.

"You..... you did WHAT with my nephew?!" Luke finally spluttered, then screwed his eyes shut, turned on his heel and marched away without another word. 

"Yeah I did! Twice!" She yelled after him, irritated by the disturbance and still lusting for more, wishing Ren was still buried deep inside her. If Luke heard her, he ignored it, disappearing swiftly down the hill. Rey leaned back with a sigh, then threw the blanket off, grabbed the torn scrap of gauze to use as a washcloth and wrapped the blanket round her shoulders, heading to the hut nearby that held a basin she could wash herself in. 

She wondered if he was ok, unable to reach him, fixing the image of him beneath her in her mind as she sat in the empty basin to relieve the desire within her. When she returned, calmed and clean, she left her hair loose and dressed. She brought the blanket to her face and inhaled deeply, it still smelled like him... she shook her head, hardly able to believe that she had actually just gone and slept with the enemy of her closest friends. But she knew he was no enemy of hers.

Leaning down to tend to the dying fire, she noticed something lying on the dusty ground beside it. The small black thing was warm from the fire, she picked it up to see that Ren had left his glove here with her on the floor, like a reminder, or maybe just proof, that what they'd just shared had been real for them both.

It was far too big for her, but she tried it on regardless, shaking her head at the sight of it completely dwarfing her hand. She tucked it carefully into her belt, ensuring it was both hidden and secure, a little piece of him still here with her, even though their bond had gone cold again.


End file.
